1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coolant temperature control apparatus for a wet saw, and more particularly, to a coolant temperature control apparatus for a wet saw, which can prevent coolant from freezing and operator's hands from getting cold even in cold weather and thus can facilitate the use of the wet saw by heightening the temperature of the coolant stored in the wet saw to a set temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in the case of constructing tiles on a wall or floor surface, it is sometimes required to cut tiles in constructing the tiles on an outline part or a corner part of the wall or floor surface, and in this case, the tiles are cut with a desired size by using a wet saw.
That is, since building materials, such as stones or tiles, used as floor materials, finishing materials, and the like, are pre-provided with fixed thickness and size, they may be cut with a desired size by using the wet saw in a work spot.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional wet saw.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional wet saw includes a base member 10, a guide rail 20 mounted on an upper surface of the base member 10, a support member 30 slidably engaged with the guide rail 20 to accommodate a tile (not illustrated) thereon, and an electric cutting device 40 cutting the tile on the support member 30 by using a cutter blade 42 rotating through a driving force of a motor 41.
That is, the conventional wet saw cuts the tile arranged on the support member 30 by sliding the support member 30 along the guide rail 20 in a direction where the cutter blade 42 of the electric cutting device 40 is positioned.
During the cutting of the tile through the cutter blade 42, a high-heat is generated, and due to this high heat, the cutter blade 42 may be damaged.
In order to prevent this, the wet saw is provided with a coolant supply device that supplies coolant to a part where the cutter blade 42 and the tile are in close contact with each other to cool the generated heat.
The coolant supply device includes a coolant accommodating space 11 formed on the upper surface of the base member 10, a pump (not illustrated) pumping the coolant accommodated in the coolant accommodating space 11, and a coolant hose 43 spraying the coolant pumped by the pump on the part where the cutter blade 42 and the tile (not illustrated) are in close contact with each other.
However, in the case of using the wet saw having the coolant supply device in cold weather below zero, such as in the winter season, the coolant accommodated in the coolant accommodating space or the coolant passing through the coolant hose 43 may be frozen, and thus the coolant cannot be used.
Also, even in cold weather above zero, in which the coolant is not frozen, operator's hands are spattered with cold coolant by the rotating force of the cutter blade 42, and thus the work continuity is lowered since the operator's hands get cold.
In order to solve the problems occurring during the tile work, hot water separately prepared may be continuously supplied.